Irelia's Sex Adventures
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: Irelia meets old friends.


* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** slowly wrap her tentacles around the demon's body. "BOO!"[16:36]

* **Camille Estela** jumps in place before recognizing that voice, and then giggles and lets her own, thinner tentacles wrap around Irelia. "Hey!"[16:37]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** "How are you doing?" Asks with a smile, wrapping some of her tentacles around the others, slowly covering eveyr tentacle in even more slime.[16:39]

* **Camille Estela** "I can't complain! What about you?" The tiny demon grins back as she helps with wrapping them both in slimy tentacles, while getting comfortable in her companion's lap.[16:40]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** smiles and kisses Camille's cheek. "Oh! I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Two more exams left and then I can relax a bit." Smiles, stroking the demon's tentacles and snuggles with her.[16:40]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** nibbles her ear while move a couple tentacles to the demoness' bottom.[16:44]

* **Camille Estela** "Now that's more like it! Well, I finished a test today and I have a couple weeks until the next!" The girl caresses Irelia's neck with her hand and rubs her bottom against her lap.[16:46]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** blushes and sighed softly at the caress on her neck before look at Camille's eyes. "Oh! Well then, we should seize this moment, then." Giggled while felt her three members grow with the rubbing and slowly leaned to kiss the sexy demon, rubbing her sides and lower backs softly as her tentacles started vibrating and the two touching the demoness' bottom rubbed her thighs. (What are you wearing? :p Irelia only wears a silk robe, nothing more.)[16:49]

 **Camille Estela** : "Well what do you want me to wear?" The tiny demon teases between blissful sighs as her clothing cycles between her usual suit, latex dominatrix clothes, a sexy nurse outfit, a playboy bunny outfit, and many more, including completely naked. Her own member, alone but towering above the others, begins growing too, as her own tentacles press against the older woman's breasts and begin teasing them.[16:49]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** glanced down before a tentacle head move from under her left shoulder, like if it was melted/fused to the skin and moved down, drooling saliva before give the most slow lick across the demoness' member. "Hmmm, I think I'm getting sick. My nurse should see what's wrong with me." Slaps her bottom with one of the tentacles.[16:53]

* **Camille Estela** gasps as the smack, and the nurse outfit returns, white and pink with a very risqu skirt, white stockings, and... it would probably have had a great cleavage if she had any chest. Thrusting her hips close to the large tentacle, she lets a moan. "Well, miss Irelia, it's about time for your examination! Please say 'aaah!'"[16:55]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** giggles and opens her mouth wide, leaning and pressing her breasts against Camille's before say "Aaaaaah..." Irelia looked at her as she kept her mouth fully open, tongue hanging out while the tentacle head lightly and softly nibbled at the demoness' large member and the tentacles rubbed her bottoms cleavage.[16:57]

* **Camille Estela** gets a thin tentacle inside Irelia's mouth, caressing her tongue as it starts drooling slime inside, sweet tasting and warm. "That seems good enough, let's test tongue dexterity!" Another giggle as her hands started moving towards the woman's triad of members, while thrusting against the nibbling tentacle head, trying to coax it into working more. "Also we'll have to see how those three can do!"[17:13]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** giggled as she swirled her tonge lightly around the invading tentacle and sucked on it lightly, looking at her with puppy eyes at her request and let go of the tentacle, cupping her cheeks before kiss her eagerly, pushing her tongue inside the demoness' mouth. Meanwhile the main tentacle head easily swirled its three tongues around the lrge member, stroking it slowly and coating it and the lower body of Camille in saliva. irelia shivered at the touch of her hands on her three cocks while her two tentacles caressing the demon's bottom poked her backdoor's entrance.[17:20]

* **Camille Estela** kissed the elf happily, her surprisingly long and nimble tongue twisting and coiling around her own, while the now released tentacle wraps around her breasts and begins teasing them. Meanwhile her hands begin stroking two of the lengths, slowly, while another tentacle wraps around the middle one, moving at the same pace. Her length throbs at the swirling ministrations of the woman's main tentacle, while her back door easily opens for the tentacles, tight and warm. One of her thicker tentacles moves towards Irelia's own front hole, under her shafts, poking and probing and teasing her clit.[17:25]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** deepens the kiss, swirling and twirling her tongue around the other and sucking it lightly, exchanging saliva as she explored Camille's mouth, trailing her tognue agaisnt her teeths, inner cheeks and across all the enght of her tongue. The elf sighed softly during the kiss as he moved her own hand to flick and pinch Camille's nipples while two small tentacle cocks wrapped around each other and moved to probe at her back door, pushing slowly before start only moving the cockheads in and out. Her two tentacles, now free of those job, moved and helpf caressing her large member as the tentacle head started sucking slowly. The elf squirmed a bit once feeling the tentacle touch her clit as her pussy lips almost immediatly became red and swollen and her throbbing cocks became harder, letting the demoness feel her own heartbeats.[17:30]

* **Camille Estela** lets out a moan that's muffled by Irelia's own mouth, her own tongue rising to the challenge and actually wrapping around Irelia's like a snake around its prey, caressing it gently as her lips suckle on the older woman's own. Her backside proves just tight enough for both tentacles, pressing against them like a vice and practically milking them as she contracts her muscles with each thrust. Her hands begin milking harder, along with the helping tentacle, deciding to work differently on each member: Slow, hard pumps in one, faster ones in the other, and twisty, coiling movements with the tentacle that wraps the last one. Her own tentacle probing Irelia's slit grows thicker before penetrating her hole, mercilessly and hard, pumping until it's battering her cervix in Camille's usual rough loving. Her actual shaft is likewise thrusting as the tentacle sucks, trying to make it work harder.[17:41]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** smiles into the kiss as she moaned slightly louder once Irelia's tongue started playing with her own. Soon, however, the elf's actions changed. First as she felt her cocks being milked at different rhythms which made her convulse and precum shoot, bucking her hips to help Camille pleasure her. As she felt her tentacles being milked and pushed them relentless at the same moment she felt her moist vagina was penetrated, making her break the kiss to moan at the feeling of that swelling and flexible tentacle squirm inside her, making her clench hard almost immediatly and try grip him like a vice, bucking her hips as the two tentacles inside the demoness's bottom thrusted in rhythm and twirled around, trying to spread her inner walls while thrusting against her prostate at same time and changing so one could always be deeper than the other and prevent her from having a strong grip and get used to the feeling. Finally, the tentacle cock just sucked on her hole member like a vice, trailing each of its three tongues in different speeds, motions and paths all along the throbbing member and never in the same pattern, like if a thousand tongues were caressing that monster. Irelia smirked as she stared at Camille's eyes and her other two tentacle heads moved, licking her neck, jawline and mouth eagerly to taste the demoness as the main head closed its mouth and let its sharp teeths scratch the throbbing member payfully, making sure that every inch of it was pleasured. Meanwhile, the other four tentacle cocks moved from the elf's body. The other two smaller ones moved to her bottom and changed position so she could fresh and slimy appendices prodding her depths once more and hitting her prostate hard. The bigger tentacle cocks jsut grnded their cockheads against each cheek, making ready for the cum bath that was to "cum". (yes, cum. not come.)[17:41]

* **Camille Estela** grins as she notices the elf going to the offensive, and decides to do the same, even while moaning and shuddering from all the stimulation. More of her tentacles begin to engorge, going from thin as a thumb to thick as a forearm, one of them sliding into Irelia's mouth and pushing through her throat, making her neck bulge and fucking it hard. Meanwhile, the one that was teasing her breasts grows a couple of sucking mouths, with long, rounded tongues. As the mouths begin sucking her nipples, the pressure and speed changing constantly, both tongues press against her nipples to begin penetrating them, wiggling inside her breasts. With her prostate so delightfully stimulated, Camille bouncing unable to keep herself immobile, she decides to pay in kind, another tentacle intruding in Irelia's ass and pressing against her own prostate, working along with the one fucking her pussy so that they both move erratically and hard inside of her, one always deep inside while the other prepares for the thrust. Two more tentacles just wrap around her ankles, only to lift her legs and make the sensation of the penetrating tentacles all the more strong inside the elf. Her own hands leave the lengths only for the last pair of tentacles to suck them to the hilt, but instead of moving like a mouth they begin pumping like a milking machine, with the central one doing the same, the three working hard and fast. The demon's hands don't stay idle, instead holding Irelia's with their fingers entwining, as the girl prepares to shoot her own cumbath. The scratching of the teeth makes her gasp before giggling. "Careful there, I thought we were having fun!" Before she has to stop from the oral ministrations.[17:54]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** giggles before gag and choke, tossing her head back as she open as wide as possible to make it easier for the tentacle to deepthroat her, sucking on it and lapping her tognue around it as best as she could, trying to caress every inch of that smily intruder as possible. The elf's eyes start rolling back as she allows the tentacle to throat fuck her, enjoying the feeling of slowly getting full of such adorable things. Too bad those tentacles couldn't cum. The woman moans's is muffled at the attention her breasts now receive and the itching/heat growing in her chest quickly makes her milk to pour into the tentacle's mouths as the tognues inside her lap it directly, which would cause Camille to feel her heat grow even more and the need t both fuck and be fucked achieve levels not even a demon experienced before. The suddent intrusion causes the elf to squirm and tense, a long and loud muffled moan escaped her lips as she is now trapped and all she can do is trash around, feeling the pressure build into her core as her pussy lips are spreaded and she wraps tentacles around the ones holding her, making all of them vibrate so the wave of pleasure could run across them. She enterwines their fingers together and squeezes them before decide to repay the suddent anal peentration, feeling all her cocks twitch as could cum any moment now. The tentacle cocks nuzzling her cheeks suddently moved and forced their way into her mouth, stretching it wide open aswell and throat fucking her, thrusting quickly and hard while trying to go as deep as possible at the same time. Her tentacle cocks twitched and wiggled into her insides. The ones drilling and ramming into her backdoor thrusted faster, the creature trying to slide all four smaller tentalce cocks inside her and squirming, vibrating more intensively than the tentacles. Meanwhile, as the cocks being sucked throbbed, Irelia smirked mischiveous and devilish as the main tentacle head between their two bodies slided all three tongues around the cockhead, swirling and literally covering the cockhead with them. Irelia lsitened her comment and thought jokingly, regretting her mouth was full so Camille would never know. "Relax, I'm not cutting it off... yet." Without warning, one of the tongues pushed against the demoness' urethra as the other two squeezed and clenching like a real pussy. (Sorry the slow reply, got a bit lost of track about all the actions)[18:16]

* **Camille Estela** begins sucking in earnest the cock sliding inside her, a good thing about being a demon is not needing to breathe, so her whole neck focuses on pleasing the tentacle cocks that suddenly intrude her tight, slimy throat, making her muscles vibrate constantly to stimulate them. Her ass spreads easily to take the four tentacles, milking them even harder, as much as she can, shuddering as she gets so thoroughly fucked. The ministrations on her colossal cock make her shoot a few spurts of precum directly inside the tentacle's mouth, beginning to thrust harder to both get deeper inside the mouth, and to get the tongue deeper inside her cock, letting it taste the incredible amounts of precum and cum that are being churned inside her body. Her own tentacles are actually quite able to cum, having their own seed reservoirs, thanks to the shapeshifting nature of the demon girl. The tentacle tongues lapping her milk also become small vacuums, sucking her milk directly from the inside while the mouths keep stimulating her nipples to make sure it doesn't stop, while the one inside Irelia's throat keeps getting deeper and deeper, almost reaching her stomach in its rutting frenzy, a myriad of small tongues appearing in the zone that fills her mouth and lapping at her tongue, palate and teeth. Likewise the tentacles fucking both her holes dare to grow a bit thicker, and get all kinds of bumps to add further stimulation in the mad race to get each other to experience pleasure untold. The three tentacles milking Irelia's thick shafts grow smaller ones in the inside, as thick as an 'average' penis, and they press against the woman's triad of urethras before getting inside, fucking them like stretched, miniature pussies. From the tentacle fucking her slit a smaller one grows, that does the same with her 'female' urethra, filling every hole in the woman's body just as all her holes are filled. The tentacles wrapping the elf's ankles move a bit higher, until they frame her face, trying to find the limit of the elf's stability, while the demon gets ready for cumming the hot rivers of seed that she's churning for her partner.[18:41]

* **Irelia-TentacleBeast** moans escaped her mouth as her body trembled with the upcoming orgasm. Her tentacle cocks twitched as Camille sucked and pelased them like only she knew/could. As her asshole opened the four smaller tentacle cocks squirmed and thrusted like one as the pressure built, hitting as hard her prostate every time and Irelia shivered in delight from the pleasure coming from almost every inch of her tentacles and body. The main head licked the precum and sucked harder and like vaccum, wrapping all tongues around it before push them inside her urethra and lapping around like if they were the demoness' vagina. irelia shivered and moaned in pure elight and pleasure as gulped on the tentacle and even tried to suck as much as possible, her body used to be abused like that by the tentacle monster inside her and her tognue eagerly moved like a snake in all directions to caress the little tognues pleasuring and licking every corner of her mouth. As her milk was sucked, the elf felt the orgasm inside her build more and more, her aphrodisiac milk flowing naturally and non-stopping. As Camille's tentacles thrusted harder into her two entrances, Irelia felt both her walls clenching hard as her orgams finally happened and her flodgates opened to let her salty juices wrap around the tentacle in her pussy, even having an anal orgasm and covering the other tentacle in a slimy and sticky fluid. Irelia moaned loudly as her body went limb the moment she felt all of her four urethras being penetrated at same time as her legs reached their limit in being stretched, the overhwelming pleasure causing her to trash around even and shoot hot and long streams of her hot and fertile seed, feeding the tentacles with her load. At same time, the six tentacle cocks pushed as deep as possible, cumming at once. The four into Camille's ass pumped their seed at the rhythm of her accelerated heavy breathing and literally painted every inch of her inner walls as the two inside her mouth pulled back before swell and shove back into her mouth while releasing their load, forcing its way to her stomach to match the tentacle inside Irelia's mouth and painting mouth, throat and stomach walls white with the tentacle monster seed. Meanwhile, the had just lapped all three tongues wildly inside the member's urethra and eagerly waited for its meal.[19:20]

* **Camille Estela** tensed at her partner's sudden climax, feeling her body swell as the six tentacles began shooting their seed inside her stomach, making her nurse uniform open and revealing her tan skin stretching and straining to hold the incredible amounts of seed being shot inside her... Even if her face showed absolute pleasure instead of any kind of worry. The tongues lapping her main shaft wouldn't have to wait too long for their meal, just as every hole that was being abused by the girl, all the while her milking tentacles swallowing the aphrodisiac milk and the spurts of hot seed that were shooting from the elf's threesome of lengths, not letting a single drop get out, something that her ass and mouth weren't as able to do, with drops and spurts of cum splashing out and staining their bodies... It was enough to drive the demon over the edge, too, a veritable explosion of cum shooting from each and every one of her tentacles and her shaft. It was her main cock which shot the biggest, thickest load, a white, creamy and very hot fluid that started filling the main tentacle's mouth like a hose, the cum with enough pressure to push the tongue out for a moment, but allowing it to come back after the constantly flowing fluid started pouring. The tentacles inside Irelia's ass and mouth did their best to imitate the ones inside Camille, not managing to do as much, but still filling the woman with a few gallons of thick cum in her stomach, even the one fucking her female urethra filling her bladder with more of the sticky cum. But the second biggest load was the potent, fertile demonic cum released deep inside her womb, filling it and her fallopian tubes, flooding her ovaries with demonic sperm in an unconscious attempt to breed the elf, with enough seed to make her look eight months pregnant, and then starting to overflow, mixing with Irelia's seed and making a half a meter deep lake of mixed cum in the ground.[19:33]


End file.
